The Last Avatar
by vosvanyaroc
Summary: Korra must face a far greater threat than the likes of Amon could even dream of posing. But that's not all. Can she face her own destiny? Can Korra save the world yet again, this time with the stakes so much higher? Can her friends learn to be better people in the process too? Makorra, and eventual other ships, but they're a surprise. Rated T for violence, and some langauge, yeah!
1. In the Sky

**The Last Avatar**

**In the Sky**

_Korra must face a far greater evil than she has ever known... and confront her destiny. Not even her friends can save her if she fails. Aang arrives with an urgent message, but Korra cannot reach him under normal circumstances. She must find a place deeply connected to the past, and to the universe. _

* * *

The morning air hung with the promise of a bright future. As its rays crept up over the mountain range, warming the chill and dispelling the fog, Korra breathed deeply. She inhaled the scent of recent rain, and of the fast approaching springtide.

It was simply beautiful. Not just the scenery, but her life as well. Here was she, Korra... _Avatar_ Korra, fully realized, and all powerful. What could go wrong in her life? She had the greatest boyfriend she could ask for, wonderful friends, and a loving family, extended and immediate.

She sat in the gazebo atop the cliff side, letting her mind come to ease, letting her thoughts drift away. She may have awoken her spirituality, but thus far she had had little success in following up on her miracle at the South Pole. She had contacted Aang only once, and he had given her advice about how to maintain her fleeting spiritual side.

She blocked all the thought from her mind, breathing, calming her center. She only focused on breathing, and felt the ever rising sun warm her skin. She heard the ocean waves crashing on the rocks and tasted the salt spray on her lips. She smelt the dew clinging to the trees, and saw nothing, and yet sensed everything. Her mind's eye was connected, to everything and everyone.

Yes, that was it. She was doing it. But she noticed herself falling out of this meditative state, when she faced the conundrum of whether or not to concentrate upon reaching the Spirit World. If she concentrated, then she would ground her mind from its freedom to wander, and then pull herself out of enlightenment. If she didn't try, then she would just amble around, doing nothing all day.

What was the secret? How would she reach the Spirit World? It was all so frustrating. Aang made it look like child's play, but she guessed that growing up a monk helped him in his endeavors.

The problem was that Aang very much wanted to speak to her again after their last visit. He even sounded urgent. She didn't want to let him down.

_"Korra, it's so good to see you." _

_"It's good to see you too, Aang." _

_"Korra, I must share something with you, if you'll forgive me for skipping pleasantries."_

_"What is it?" _

_"I don't have much time, but you must contact me again."_

_"What is it Aang? Is something wrong?"_

_"Yes, I'm afraid. My son will have to help you achieve enlightenment. But there is evil afoot, both here and in your world. You must stop it."_

_"Evil? What kind of evil? Aang?"_

_"Something far more powerful can you imagine."_

_"But, I already defeated Amon. He's on the run! Are you saying he's coming back?"_

_"No, Avatar Korra, this power is far greater, and far more menacing. It bears down on us all. I will consult our other lives to deal with this threat. I must go now. Please, contact me at a better time. I'm sorry I can't give you the answer to all your problems right now." _

_"I- I understand Aang..." _

_"Goodbye Korra, and good luck. I believe in you."_

_"Aang? Aang!" _

And just like that, he had disappeared. What evil could have been building itself up that made Amon pale in comparison? She shuddered at the thought. Korra had believed that no one could be more frightening or terrible than Amon.

She gave up on mediation for the moment. She was already too distracted with Aang's looming threat. She just needed to clear her head, that was all.

She returned to the pavilion where all the airbender kids were training, though it more looked as if they were playing games and fooling around.

"Korra!" A unison of tumultuous shrieking voices roused her from her tired state. She still hated mornings.

"Hey guys." They all jumped into her arms and began shifting all over her. Soon Meelo was on her neck, grabbing her ears.

"Giddy up! Giddy up!"

"Not now Meelo." She picked up the small child, and put him gently on the ground. Jinora and Ikki however both hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Korra, Korra, Korra! Did you have any luck meditating? I know how hard it is, you can't just relax and clear your mind because your mind is always thinking and always racing around with all these thoughts and you always think and you don't want to not think because that's _boring_ and you just want a glass of Lychee juice but daddy won't let you-"

Korra giggled. "Alright Ikki, I understand your pain. Yeah... it's pretty hard. I'm getting better at it though."

"That's good." Jinora smiled slyly at her, taking her by the hand.

"Uh, Jinora... where're you- ah!" She cried out as Jinora tugged her along sharply toward a secluded little garden, surrounded on three sides by stone walls, with a large willow tree in the center, and under the thick canopy was a bench. Said bench was at the moment occupied by none other than Mako.

She grinned, and Ikki and Jinora both ran off, giggling horribly to themselves. She knew they would be spying on them the whole time.

Korra stepped underneath the veil of thin leaves to see Mako sprawled on the stone bench in an attempt to be alluring and sexual. It was hilarious.

"Hey Korra... did you miss me?" She suppressed a laugh, and crawled up next to him on the bench, letting his arms wrap around her, and his nose tickle the nape of her neck.

"What are you doing up so early? It's barely sunrise."

"You mean I can't enjoy a peaceful morning and wait for you to come snuggle with me?" He feigned a pout. Korra noted he wasn't a good actor, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"You waited _just_ for little old me? How sentimental." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"That hurts my feelings Korra. I think you owe me an apology later."

"Oh yeah? And just what kind of apology?"

He smirked, though her own upturned lips sported an even bigger self assured smile. "Oh, you'll see. But it won't be much of a punishment, if you catch my drift."

She gasped and swatted at his chest. "Mr. Scarf boy, you saucy devil. What makes you think I'd give up my purity to you, you big lug?"

He smiled even more brightly, as she turned herself around in his arms, now facing him. They both stared into each other's eyes, and Korra was sure they would melt together into a quiet, yet passionate, kiss.

"Ooh, how _romantic_!" Jinora couldn't help but swoon aloud as she and her sister spied on the happy couple.

"Jinora, Ikki, are you- who're you- _Korra_!" Tenzin's stern voice rang out loud and clear, indicating his displeasure with the two teens draped across each other in secluded not-so-privacy.

They both broke apart and flew away from each other. She airbent him ten feet away for good measure, as he unceremoniously landed on his buttocks with a grunt. Just to sell to Tenzin that this was _not_ her fault, she yelled,

"Mako! How dare you make advances on me! I'm the Avatar... so... I'll smite you! I can do that, right?"

Tenzin sighed heavily, shaking his head in disapproval. "Korra, this is serious. I don't want you... _finagling _with your current significant other."

"_Current_?"

He ignored her. "Come. I received a vision from my father last night. I trust he spoke to you about the same thing?"

She bashfully avoided his gaze. "Uh, well... I still haven't been able to concentrate enough to make contact with him. I still don't know what he wants."

Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder, using the other to raise her view to look him in the eye. "That's quite alright. You should find a place of extreme spiritual calm for you. My father has recounted with much urgency that you contact him. I fear the situation is getting worse... and it involves the spirit world."

"Great." She huffed, blowing some of her bangs out of her face, with a pout. Mako dragged himself off the ground, and started to advance, only for Tenzin's daughters to block his path.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry Mako, but Korra and I must speak alone about this matter. This is Avatar business after all. If you will excuse me... try not to make advances on the nuns if you will."

Tenzin marched off with a dramatic sweep of his cloak, and a gust of wind to match. Korra followed in toe, trying not to laugh at Mako's angry and indignant sputtering.

They walked along in silence, until Tenzin lead her to a small room, and locked the door, drawing the curtains tightly. After accomplishing his preparations, he turned to Korra.

"Korra, you must tell no one of what transpires here."

"Sure..." She quirked an eyebrow at his paranoia.

He exhaled slowly. "My father does not usually grace me with visions in my sleep, well, at least ones that aren't inane... B-but that's beside the point! This worries me, Korra. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. What did you say Aang told you when he first contacted you?"

"Just that he wanted to tell me something, something about a 'great evil' that was 'more terrible than we've ever seen before', or something. Then he told me that then wasn't exactly the best time, so I had to reach him at a later date."

"You sound jaded about this." Tenzin's face scrunched into a slight frown. As if he'd dare suggest that she wasn't taking this seriously.

"No- sorry." She put her hands up. "I'm just frustrated is all. I can't seem to push through to the spirit world."

"Korra, it's not about 'pushing through' or 'concentration'. It doesn't require effort- only that you-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. 'Free my mind' and all that jazz. It's not as easy as it look you know!"

"I know, Avatar Korra. But you can do it. Perhaps if you found a spiritual place to meditate peacefully."

She folded her arms and audibly pouted. "This is about the most spiritual a place as you can get, and I still get distracted. You know I thought becoming fully realized would suddenly make me uber spiritual, but nearly nothing's changed!"

"It's alright Korra. Patience is the key to life's problems."

She smirked. "Then why did Aang sound so urgent?"

"I- uh... that's a good point." He scratched his beard in contemplation. "I know just the place. And no, Korra, this is not the most spiritual place you can find. Of course, it _is_ an Air Temple. However, it isn't holy ground, no offense to my acolytes, or to Republic City, or even to my family- but there are much better places you can use."

"Which are..." As if she needed to ask.

"I recommend one of the original four Air Temples. Now, the Northern is inhabited already, and not by airbenders. The Western was violated, so I would rule that out too. And the Southern Air Temple is defiled by the bones of my people. It was the most damaged in the genocides."

Korra put her hand on her hip. "That leaves the Eastern Air Temple."

Tenzin nodded. "Precisely. I suggest you travel there, and meditate, reflect, work on opening your chakras more accurately."

Korra's face contorted into confusion. "Chakras?" This caused Tenzin to sigh again.

"You never learned what chakras are? Somehow I'm not very surprised."

Korra gave an indignant squawk. "You know it's not so easy learning all this spiritual mumbo jumbo!"

"Korra! It is not mumbo jumbo! You must respect your spirituality, and embrace it, the Avatar cannot avoid this. You are the spirit of the planet, the highest spirit, directly below the gods themselves. You have a sacred duty to the world."

She relented, heaving a defeated sigh. "I know. I have to take this seriously." She looked up at her mentor with fierce determination in her eyes. "I'll leave tomorrow!"

"T-tomorrow? Don't you want to-"

"No, Tenzin. You remember, Aang needs to speak to me, ASAP... and the longer I wait, the greater this 'evil' will become. The Temple is really far away from here as it is. I'll need to take a sky bison. And I'm bringing Mako."

Tenzin's brow furrowed, suspicion written all over his countenance. She laughed nervously, not really selling her case.

"A-as a bodyguard, of- of course. In case something attacks me when I enter the spirit world."

She smacked her forehead from the lame excuse. He rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his lips. "Very well. I trust your judgment as the Avatar."

"Awesome!" She smacked a fist into an open palm. She made to unlock the door and leave, telling Mako of her plans.

"Just one more thing, Korra."

"Yeah?"

"Give my father my regards, will you?"

She smiled softly at Tenzin, a man who took her in when she had no business being in Republic City. A man who had trained her, fed her, housed her, clothed her, rescued her, treated her like his own. A man she respected, admired, and loved.

"Of course I will Tenzin."

"Thank you." He unlocked the door, slid it open, bowed deeply to her, which she returned, and walked off to another portion of the Temple.

Korra herself eagerly made her way back to Mako, who was trying to hold conversation with Ikki and Jinora- and failing miserably. She had to suppress a laugh at his social awkwardness for the umpteenth time that day.

"So you really really really like Korra don't you? Are you going to marry Korra? Are you going to give each other magical potions and sprout wings and fly up into a magical castle in the sky and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in your moonlight punch and be happy and have a billion gazillion babies for ever and ever and ever and ever and _ever_! And then are you going to grow old together and ride dragon ponies that breathe rainbows and sunshine sparkles and have a million flowers that float in the wind and have happy music playing because you're going to get married and have babies and grow old and then die together! You're going to _die_ together and rot in the ground for all eternity and your skin will fall off and your bones will turn into dust unless you come back as zombies-"

"Ikki! Leave Mako alone!" Korra stood with her hands on her hips, scowling. The two girls dashed off, giggling to themselves. Korra sauntered over to her boyfriend with a knowing smirk.

"They didn't bother you _too_ badly, did they?"

"I... have no idea what she was saying. And she _never_ stopped talking for even a minute."

Korra chuckled. "Aw, poor baby. Here, let me make it up to you."

Mako held a sly grin on his face. "You know, that makes you owe me _two_ favors now."

"Oh it does, does it?"

"Yeah... it does." He breathed. He took in the sight of her, her eyes half lidded, her lips pursed, and her silken hair flowing in a gentle breeze, framing her face ever so. Her skin was smooth and dark, and her eyes were so vividly blue he thought he might drown in the ocean of her irises.

"Well then... let me make it up to you." She herself let the vision of her boyfriend seep into her mind. His robust and tall frame, covered in hard, chiseled muscle. But it was his face, so angular, and masculine, with his narrow jaw, blazing amber eyes, and cute little ski-jump nose, that most intrigued her.

They leaned together to share a quick, though by no means impassionate, kiss. She refused to grant him access, even if his tongue pleading on her lips was _very_ enticing. She decided against her better judgment not to.

Mako broke their blissful entanglement of their lips, and frowned worriedly at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I just... I don't want this to move too fast..."

Mako smiled, not without a trace of smug satisfaction. "Oh, you're nervous." That dirty weaselsnake! She was immediately all denials and shoving him away.

"I'm not _nervous_! Maybe I'm just a homegrown southern girl who believes in values! Unlike you, _City Boy_."

He just chuckled against her lips, leaning in close again, their little pseudo-spat quickly forgotten. "Oh yeah? Are you gonna punish me? I've been a naughty boy..."

He hungrily bit at her bottom lip, and she let out a soft moan, and then a muffled yelp when Asami loomed over them.

The pale woman put a hand to her neck, rubbing self-consciously. The hand went to cover her mouth as she coughed to avoid the embarrassment of the situation.

"I'm not... _interrupting..._ anything... am I?"

"As a matter of fact, you kind of are. Now-" Korra elbowed him sharply in the ribs, to which he let a pained hiss escape him.

"Not at all." She patted the space next to her on the bench, and Mako rolled his eyes, clearly resentful of the missed opportunity for sensuality.

"Ok, good, thanks." Asami accepted the seat, and carefully sat herself down. They noticed she was all dolled up- well, more than usual.

She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, laden with the Future Industries logo, but rather a simple blouse and respectable skirt, both her usual favorite color of maroon. Her makeup was applied graciously, with a light touch, in all the right places. It accentuated her lush lips, and her high cheekbones, and her heavily lidded eyes.

Mako swallowed in discomfort, but he was largely ignored. Asami, without cue, though she didn't need one, began.

"Okay... today is the day that I stand before the council and make my case." As if to emphasize her point, she held up an until then unseen briefcase, with the familiar logo on it.

Korra and Mako nodded in unison, if not sympathetically, then at least in understanding. Asami tucked her hair behind her ear, and smiled at them.

"Would you mind being there with me? I could use some friendly faces... to give me moral support."

"I don't see why not-" Korra cut him off.

"Actually, Asami, we can't. Mako and I have to prepare for an important journey. We're leaving tomorrow."

"We are?"

"Hush." She grasped Asami's hand and smiled warmly. It did little to comfort the girl. "I'm really sorry. I wish we could be there."

"Yeah... sure." Asami looked downright forlorn, as if her hopes had been riding on their support. It made guilt rise up in her like bile, but she forced it down.

"Asami- we're here for you... I promise. And hey! Tenzin's on the council... I'm sure everything'll be sorted out."

Mako nodded, a small smile playing off his usual stern countenance. If Asami were naïve or stupid, she would have earnestly believed them, and then hugged them with nothing but big smiles and happy praise. She knew it wasn't like that. She knew that really they had better things to do.

It was obvious. A huge rift had grown between her and the couple. It only worsened as time went by, and she feared it was without repair. She knew she liked them- they were her friends, and she was theirs. They were extremely close. They had saved the city together. Still, a part of her just didn't like them anymore.

The worse part was that it was her own vindication against Mako, or Korra, or both of them. She didn't want to be the petty rich girl who got dumped and then acted so catty toward her _friends_. All the same, there was no denying that it felt like a gaping wound, that bled every time she tried to be around them in any situation other than the most superfluous.

The worst part was that they probably thought nothing was wrong, save her occasionally moodiness that couldn't be bottled up. She wanted to believe that they cared about her... but they hadn't proved it. Or at least they hadn't proved it to the selfish childlike corner of her mind.

She heaved a sigh. Korra looked at her with the utmost sincerity, and she knew she was being truly selfish. But there was no way to clear the air.

"Yeah... thanks."

Mako lazily waved at her as she trotted off, briefcase held close to her, as if it were a lifeline to something.

"Good luck."

"Uh-huh." And then Asami Sato was out of sight, and practically out of mind for the young adults in love. Mako immediately began to renew his quest to enter Korra's mouth, but she stopped him.

"Remember, we need to talk about something."

His expression was puzzled, but then his eyes shone with clarity. "Oh yeah... so just what epic quest are we to embark on tomorrow, that you didn't plan on telling me until at least this very moment?" His tone was playful, but Korra couldn't deny her sheepishness.

She gripped his shoulders tightly. This was not time for fun and games. This was serious business. Mako needed to take this as seriously as she needed him to, and she had absolute faith in him.

"Ok, Mako. Don't be mad... but I was contacted by Aang a few days ago."

Mako interrupted her with his hand held up. "Why would that make me mad?"

"Well I just thought you... you wouldn't _appreciate_ that I withheld this from you."

His eyebrow raised a hair. Apparently not. He shooed his hands at her, indicating her to continue.

"He told me that he needed to contact me again, at a better time. But there was something _really _evil coming, that makes Amon look like a bedridden toddler!"

"Did you just make the analogy that Amon is a bedridden _toddler_ compared to... this?"

"Focus Mako! I spoke to Tenzin, and I need to get to the spirit world and speak to Aang and all my other past lives."

Mako looked slightly confused, and she could hardly blame him. Mako didn't really put much stock in 'spirits' or the 'spirit world'... considering how he had grown up, she wasn't as vindictive towards that as she might have been. One must have been put through a lot to lose one's faith in the spirits.

"Where do I come in in all this?"

"I haven't gotten there yet." She got off the bench, and started pacing around, shifting her hands around dramatically, as if she were pointing at something.

"Okay. So... Tenzin _suggests_... that we go to the Eastern Air Temple. I need to sit on holy ground if I want help getting to the spirit world. And you're coming with me."

Mako's eyebrows did that thing she so loved but hated at the same time. They quivered around, arching in condescending confusion. He looked so cute, she could just eat him up. But at the same time she wanted to punch him in the face.

"Don't doubt me, Mako! I know what I'm doing!" She struck a pose in the morning breeze, to which Mako struggled not to roll his eyes. "I am your Avatar, and you _will_ respect my authority!"

"You're pulling rank on me? Seriously?"

"Don't give me that look. That look you always give me." Her hands were put on her hips, meaning she was about to get snippy with him.

"We're leaving tomorrow, and we're taking a sky bison, and we're not stopping until we get to the temple. Got it, City Boy?"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, snuggling her close. "Got it, country bumpkin."

"He-" She was silenced by a quick peck to the lips, along with an apologetic smile from her boyfriend.

"I'd go with you to the ends of the earth and back... all you'd have to do was point in the direction. I'm not going to leave you Korra."

She reached out a hand and cupped his cheek tenderly. Then a wicked little grin came to her face. "Good, because you're assigned body guard duty while I'm in the spirit world... you know... in case... something... attacks me."

There were the eyebrows again!

"Hey Tenzin seemed to buy it!" She curled up closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I just want you to be there with me."

Mako wanted to laugh at her puppy dog expression, imploring him not to judge her. Only he wasn't. He would _never_.

"Korra, what part of that sappy little speech did you choose to ignore? I'm going with you, no matter where, no matter what enemy we face, to the very bitter end, got it?"

"Mean it?"

"Yep."

"Swear it?" She climbed out of his lap, spit in her palm, and extended her hand. He groaned, and did the same. They shook on it. Mako's experiences on the streets aside, he had always been touchy about things like that. He was not tomboy.

"Swear it. Forever and ever." He pulled her back to him, and they shared a kiss, but this was gentle, easy, relaxed. They decided to share a quiet moment before they embarked on their rather arduous journey.

They spent the rest of the day staring at the leaves of the trees swaying in the rather calm breezes that the bay swept up onto the island. The feeling of the sun on their skin as it was filtered by the willow branches was nice, it made them feel small, but in a good way. It made them feel secure in each other's arms. Like they could pretend that the world kept on turning, even in the face of an evil so terrible Aang himself had been unsettled by it.

They trusted each other, and they would triumph, together.

"I love you, Mako." She put her head onto his shoulder, and he squeezed his arm around her middle in response. He placed a series of fleeting kisses on the crown of her head, smiling, far wider than he ever had before they had gotten together.

"I love you too, Korra."

She turned her head up to face him, and looked him straight in the eye. With complete and utter sincerity, she loudly and clearly stated,

"We should get married."

The two stared at each other. Mako's expression awkward and panicked, while Korra's was somewhat guilty and deflated. Not a sound was made as a breeze passed through.

Then they both burst out laughing, and soon tears streamed from their eyes.

"Oh." she gripped her sides, squirming around to make if difficult for Mako to hold her, just to be cheeky. "I can't believe you fell for that. I even _more_ can't believe that you would be laughing so hard."

"I- what can I say?" He wiped at his eye. That's what he liked about Korra. She could be so passionate and driven, but she always made time to just be immature and have some fun. It was something he had sorely missed out on.

Just then his face grew worried. His smile instantly sunk into a dejected frown. Korra liked that he was so much more carefree and happy now... but that only stabbed at his heart. There was a reason he was so much more lighthearted, and it _killed_ him inside to notice the explanation. He didn't want it to be true, but it seemed like it was.

"Bolin..."

Korra smiled up at him, before, putting her calloused palm to his chin, kissing him on the nose. Her eyes were knowing. She felt his pain- it wasn't as if she wasn't upset by it too. She was. Deeply. But she was here, with the love of her young life. They had agreed they wouldn't dwell on it.

Settling down back in his arms. She loved that he could be her tether, her rock, her solid foundation- but even _she_ could shake him up every now and again. She liked that he made mistakes, that he put his best foot forward with the utmost confidence that he was right, but didn't press if he was in fact wrong. He was so loyal and caring... he'd make a great father, that was for sure.

Her eyes flew open, as Korra questioned her sanity over already thinking about kids.

He gave her a light squeeze, both arms entwined around her midsection. Keeping the joke going, he purred out in a seductive tone.

"If we're getting married, then you can sure bet that our consummation is going to be the _hottest_ thing ever."

"But, my, Mako dearest... won't Pema's children hear us?"

"I want the whole world to hear us. Baby, you're my forevergirl. Will you-" He put her down, and got down on his knees dramatically.

"Will you do me the _honor_ of marrying me?"

She put a hand to her chest, and pretended to hyperventilate. She faked swooning so much that she fainted. And Mako caught her, smiling goofily.

"Oh, Mako... my beloved. We shall be together forever and ever and ever."

"And we'll eat clouds with spoons and use stars in our moonlight punch." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. He was such a dork... but he was so utterly adorable... she figured she could forgive him for that.

She poked him in the chest. "You better hope you can afford that magical castle in the sky. I won't settle for anything less."

He chuckled, squeezing tighter. "Only the best for you, my princess."

Korra scoffed at the notion. "Princess? Please, I'm your queen."

"Yes your majesty." He kissed her on her nose in return, and she giggled. She leaned in close, and whispered in his ear,

"So when do we sprout wings?"

* * *

**Hmmm... someone very important is missing from our group... Where's Pabu? **

**Up next we take a little journey with Asami, and look at the issues that the government and Tenzin face, as well as the issues between friends. Oh, and who is this devilishly handsome former pro-bender? **

**Reviews are most welcome, because they let me know what to keep doing, and what to fix. I want to hear your thoughts you beautiful people! Myah! This is my biggest project yet, so I'm really hoping for some feedback.**

**This is my take on... not exactly a 'season 2' per se, but what could happen after the events of season 1. How can I make the bad guys more threatening? How can I add more drama, interpersonal and introspective? How can I add more character growth? How can I make a really epic story that this franchise deserves? So... yeah. You all should be warned right off the bat, my worldbuilding center of my brain is not being kept in check for this story. Long story short- I'm adding elements- mostly religious elements. **

**Don't worry, they're not totally ass pulled. They're based off of Japanese Kami and Sanskrit deities. And I took what canon gives us, and just... epicified it, a little? I don't know. Point is, the spirits and all that play a big role in this story. Toodeloo!**


	2. On Land

**The Last Avatar**

**On Land**

_Asami Sato is unhappy with her life. It isn't too hard to blame her. But, her seemingly trivial placement in this tale is not what it seems, but perhaps for another day. For this day, she must resecure something she's lost- her self-respect, or at least begin to see that this is the path that she must follow to achieve happiness. Oh Tahno you charmer you. We'll have a small order of trigger warning for some cussing later on. Would you like some fries with that?_

* * *

Asami Sato was the heiress to the Sato fortune, and to Future Industries... the key word being _was_. All that was gone now.

Not that Asami couldn't live without her fortune, she certainly could. If anything had proved that, it was how easily she adapted to living a simple, humble life on Air Temple Island.

Asami was quite the good cook, and helping Pema take care of her children had awoken a sort of maternal instinct within her. Not that she wanted children at the moment- who would give one to her anyway? Certainly not Mako- but she felt a different side to life, and she liked it.

Nevertheless, that life it would remain, for the council had elected to freeze Hiroshi Sato's assets, liquidate Future Industries, and throw him in prison and lose the key. This left Asami with jack squat.

It wasn't that she needed the mansion, the money, the servants, and the other fancy perks to get by. She was welcome on Air Temple Island after all. But they had taken everything from her, save her pride. But Asami wasn't so sure she even had that.

Today was the day she would hopefully convince the council to avoid shutting down the company. This was bigger than her, and her personal problems. This was about the hordes of workers who would be turned away after the factories were closed down.

But this was also about pride. Her name. The Sato name was ruined by her father's traitorous activities, and she couldn't stand the whispers as she walked on the streets.

Whispers such as those directed at her now. Of course she could explain that she had _helped _the Avatar defeat Amon and her father, but they wouldn't listen to that. The masses liked gossip, and fed off of it, and it grew and mutated and sustained itself as some evil deformed creature- the original seed to its birth left scarred and broken.

That was how she felt about all of this.

She walked briskly down the street, largely ignoring any passerby she happened to come across. Bumbleflies buzzed around in her stomach, but she chose to ignore them. Clutching her briefcase close to her, she set her mind to focus on the challenge ahead.

Asami had always been good at appearances. She was trained from a very early age to attend social events and behave like a good little girl, with nothing but a pleasant smile and polite niceties. She was used to being in front of a crowd either way, but this was mightily different. This would determine her future.

Ahead loomed the golden domed City Hall building. It was a beacon of hope, light, and guidance to all the citizens of Republic City. It was easy to see how it had failed them all.

She didn't bother to study the grand edifice or marvel at the stunning architecture as she solemnly climbed the steps to the giant gold gilded doors. With a quick knock, ex-councilman Tarrlok's old page opened them and greeted her.

"Ah, Miss Sato, just in time. The council is expecting you. Come along, they haven't got all day."

She followed the page through the lobby to another set of golden gilded doors. She wondered if it was fake- or if they really wasted money on making their doors look fancy.

Said doors were opened, and she was presented to the atrium, filled with rows of benches, crowned by the center platform, and its half-moon desk, where the council was seated.

Only four of the original five members were present. After Tarrlok went missing, Tenzin, the now unofficial leader of the council, had elected not to fill the spot, until more sweeping governmental reforms could be made. This was only good for Asami, as she had less council members to convince.

She looked to Tenzin, her only ally in this situation. He would hold her best interest at heart. He would support her, even when no one else would.

Willing the buzzing in her stomach and the tension in her shoulders away, she heaved a might sigh. Her briefcase was put on the nearest table, and she swallowed back any nerves she had left. Nerves would not help her. She needed confidence, and willpower.

This was just a performance, nothing more. An elaborate show, where she would have to do her best to impress the judges. Only they were judging her. Not only judges, but also her jury and executioners.

She glanced at the Fire Nation councilwoman Uzuna, who had every right to look down her nose at her. She had been shocked full of a hundred volts by Amon's former lieutenant at point blank range. There was no reason she should trust anyone related to Hiroshi Sato- the man who had invented all of those horrible weapons.

Tenzin's reassuring voice cut through the oppressing silence.

"You may proceed, Miss Sato. We're ready when you are."

"Right, thank you, Tenzin." She cleared her throat, and opened her briefcase, revealing a stack of documents that could help her cause. The clicking of the lock resounded throughout the room, leaving a heavier silence in the air than before.

She almost winced at the slapping of her shoes on the polished marble floor. The atrium was so utterly silent.

'You can do this, Asami.'

"Esteemed councilmen and councilwoman. You are the diplomats to your mighty nations. You protect and serve our great city, without bias or motive. You have suffered greatly for your duties, and your sacrifices are much appreciated."

She could do this, with plenty of statistics to back her up, and a lot of ass kissing. She planned to implement both.

They appeared bored with her flattery. Well, it was true that old people didn't bother with flattery. She moved on.

"Recently you have elected to indefinitely liquidate the stocks of Future Industries, freeze my father's assets, and jail him for life. I understand your reasoning for this, but, at least for the first action, but I respectfully disagree."

None of the council members visibly reacted. Their faces were entirely unreadable. She hoped Tenzin would give her a reassuring gesture, but she supposed he wasn't allowed to at the moment. She was on her own.

"Future Industries..." She smacked her papers against a bench, straightening them out. Then, she fished out the appropriate one. "Is one of the largest and most successful companies in the world. Built from nothing, it has gone on to supply Republic City, and indeed most of the _world_ with over half of all industrial products produces, especially vehicles."

She was doing a terrible job, she knew it. She sounded so disinterested, and boring. She needed to make them believe that she herself believed in what she was saying.

"But, in the interest of public safety, and sending a message to the public, you have wisely chose to close down the factories, and send a hundred thousand people worldwide out on the streets."

She found the next document she was looking for.

"My father's company employed almost five percent of Republic City's populace, and held fourteen percent of all stock. So many people depend on the factories and warehouses for their livelihoods. I implore you, not to end the company.

You may think I simply want my trust fund, and all my father's assets. But I don't need those to survive. I can make do without them. I may have lost everything in the revolution, but I have friends who care about me, and a very generous family who supports me. These average ordinary citizens don't have those things. They have nothing to go to. If you turn them away, then their lives will be destroyed. With all due respect, you will have proved Amon right."

Several eyebrows rose. She winced subconsciously. Insulting them was not the route to go. So she pushed onward, hoping she could salvage her argument. Her papers were tossed aside. She didn't need them. No statistics on health regulations and quarterly profits would convince the council. Only appealing to their sense of what was right.

"However, this is about something else too. This is about _proving _that the name Sato is not a curse to be feared and abhorred. I need the chance to turn my father's company around, and redeem our name. I need to help do my part to make the world a better place for benders and nonbenders. We need to join together to create a better future, and I believe that Future Industries can be at the forefront, paving the way toward that glorious tomorrow, and a promise of peace and hope."

The Fire Nation councilwoman raised her hand, expectant. Asami paused in her speech, and Uzuna of the Fire Nation spoke.

"What you mean to tell us is that you wish for us to unfreeze all of Hiroshi Sato's assets, restore your inheritance, and reintegrate all of Future Industries back into the economy merely so you can prove a point? I'm hardly inclined to support that decision. I agree that the workers must not be forced into retirement, but Future Industries must be refabricated."

Asami became crestfallen. Her goals were coming apart at the seams. She was glad the council agreed with her logic on the workers, but now she would forever live in shame, for what her father had done.

"But! I _have_ to do this. I need to restore my honor."

Uzuna's expression changed, from indifferent and condescending, to something softer, something knowing. Leave it to someone from the Fire Nation to understand the need for honor. She nodded briefly.

Asami glanced at the large, ornately crafted clock on the wall. She was running out of time. She had none left, in fact.

"Thank you for your appeal Miss Sato, but as you are probably aware, your allotted time has run out. Thank you for your time. We'll notify you with our conclusion at our earliest convenience after we've deliberated on the issue. Good day... Asami."

Tenzin's warm smile instilled confidence in her heart, just enough to avoid breaking down. She had done so poorly, she had known it. At best she had convinced the Fire Nation councilwoman that she was interested in the honorable thing to do, but before she could elaborate, her time had run out.

It was alright though. She had Tenzin on her side, and Uzuna seemed to be coming around. Everything would be fine. Only time would tell. A horrible pit in her stomach resurfaced, and she felt queasy.

Asami was ushered out by the page, past the foyer, where another claimant was waiting, wringing his hat in his hands, looking just as frantic as she had felt.

"Thank you for your time Miss Sato." The doors were almost slammed shut behind her, as she reentered the bustling streets of Republic City.

She knew she had presented her case... adequately. She knew that she had Tenzin's support, and that she had at least impressed the Fire Nation councilwoman. That was a start, but was it enough?

So full of doubt and self-pity, Asami hurried along the streets, not caring whom she ran into, or who passed her by. Naturally, it was only a matter of time before she collided with someone, which is exactly what happened.

She and the other both fell to the ground, her briefcase flying up out of her grasp, spilling its contents all over the pavement, letting the wind carry most of them away.

"Hey! Watch where you're-"

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

In the process of dusting themselves off, and righting themselves back on their feet, they got a good look at each other.

"Tahno? Tahno of the Wolfbats? Is that you?"

A sly smirk, though with tired eyes and a somber expression overall. "Not anymore, I'm not. Honey, that ship has sailed."

Asami was suspicious. She knew what a bastard Tahno was. All he did was preen himself, and then cheat and lie and bully others to get what he wanted. He had the delusion that he was the top of the food chain, and that gave him the prerogative to lord over other people. She knew not to trust anything he said.

"You don't like me, do you? Well, can't say I really blame you, sweet cheeks. I'm really quite something." He chuckled resignedly, the look in his eye distant and remorseful. Had he really changed from all of this?

Tahno noticed that Asami still regarded him with disdain.

"Hey, look. I know that you've never really supported the Wolfbats, and that your friend the Uvatar never really liked me, who can blame her? But... I'm not a bad guy... once you get to know me."

"...What are you suggesting."

Tahno smiled, but it was one of his old self, confident and leering. The cogs in his brain were working, forming a plan of some sort. It wasn't just Korra who warned her about Tahno. Mako and Bolin had plenty of stories to share, and she quite frankly wasn't interested in whatever he had to offer.

"So, this is clearly my fault. Let me make this whole mess up to you."

"My fault? I'm the one who ran into you." She started to physically distance herself from him, the look on her face never changing.

"No. I mean about this." He motioned to her briefcase lying discarded in the mud- ruined. She gave a start and began to pick it up, but his hand met hers by accident when he went in to do the same. Asami noted with shock and embarrassment that she wasn't exactly lightheaded from disgust upon feeling his hand on hers.

He gave a small, genuine smile. "You don't believe people can change, do you? That someone who acted like a jerk can't buckle down and be a nice guy? Tell you what. I want to do you a favor, for ruining your little briefcase. What do you say you and I go get some tea tomorrow, around noon? It'll be my treat."

How could he sound and look so sincere? So heartfelt? Asami was confused. She was having a rough day, and she didn't need this.

"I'm sorry... but I'll have to decline on that offer. But, thanks... I suppose."

"Just think about it. If you change your mind, I'll be waiting on the dock tomorrow at noon. I hope you show up."

She leered at him again. Her brow furrowed in perplexity. Where was the smarminess? Why wasn't he smugly putting moves on her? All he said was that he hoped she reconsidered. That didn't sound like Tahno. Had he really changed? No, he couldn't have. He was still a conceited asshole.

"Alright. I'll... think about it. Thanks for offering though. Tahno." She reached her hand out, and he took it gently. Instead of shaking it, he placed a single kiss upon it. She sped away, trying and failing to curtail the blush spreading across her cheeks.

He caught her wrist, and she considered breaking his arm for doing so, but it was his voice, soft and low... and so uncharacteristically un-Tahno-like, that she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong? You seem so down."

"How would you know how I feel?" Her tone was not biting, but intrigued, and maybe a little frightened. Asami Sato was not so easy to read.

"Just intuition I guess. Wouldn't want a pretty young thing like you to feel bad. Come on... we'll have fun. Don't think of it as a date- more as... um... doing an activity together?" He smiled sheepishly and quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Asami was still conflicted, but she couldn't deny that this was definitely a side to Tahno that she hadn't seen before. She still didn't know if it was all a ruse, but she needed some time for herself.

She must have been crazy. "...Alright. I'll go. But this is your one and only chance Tahno. If you blow this, if it turns out you haven't changed at all, then I'm walking out, and I'm not looking back."

She offered a strained little smile, and trotted off, not wanting to make the boat wait for her.

"I'll see you around then!" She almost didn't hear him as she hurried off. He gave a single wistful snort, and shook his head sadly. He then stalked off, hands in his pockets, head down, whistling to himself.

Asami made her way to the docks, where the Air Acolytes waited for her with their boat. She politely thanked them, and stared out at the sea the whole while back. The boat rocked, but the queasiness from the waves was nothing compared to the buzzing in her stomach back on land.

The first thing she decided to do once she arrived back on Air Temple Island was take a nice hot bath, and soak her troubles away. Granted, it wouldn't solve them, but her muscles were sore, and she felt like she was hit by a truck.

On her way to the women's dormitory, she saw out of the corner of her eye Korra and Mako still in the same position as they were when she had left earlier that very day. She avoided sneering at them. She half expected them to do this. Just sit around and stare into each other's eyes. They didn't care. Of course they didn't. Why should they?

As she suspected, they didn't notice her at all. Well, she would let them sit with themselves. Of course, they had important business to take care of.

She ran the bathwater, testing it to see how hot it was. She selected the appropriate bubble bath for her mood, and sunk herself into the sudsy and warm water, closing her eyes, as she let the tension seep out of her.

Everyone else was so happy, but she wasn't. It didn't make sense. It seemed that everyone's lives had turned for the better, and they were all going somewhere. She was stuck, cut off from her business, her funds, her livelihood. She felt like her friends were distancing themselves from her. She felt like she didn't have anyone at all.

A quick knock on the door.

"Asami?" It was Korra.

"Come in." She sunk further into the bubbles, exhaling purposefully. The door opened slowly, and Korra stepped through the threshold. She sat on the toilet seat.

"So... how was your hearing?"

Asami perked up at Korra's interest in her day. "Oh, it... went."

"That bad?" She smiled, but not maliciously. She meant well.

"I'm not sure."

Korra cleared her throat, not sure how to tell Asami the news. She knew that Asami deserved to be told in private, in the context of friendship, not during their announcement at dinner.

"Asami, I have something important to tell you." She bit her lip, not sure how Asami would take the news. "Mako and I... we're... we're going away. Far away. I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple."

"Oh." This was interesting news indeed. "Why?"

"Well, you see. I received a vision, and I need the spiritual help of the Air Temple in order to get into the spirit world. Something big is going down, and I need to contact Aang in order to stop it."

"I understand. Good luck on your journey." Korra furrowed her brow. Asami seemed so nonchalant, detached, uncaring. Was something wrong?

She didn't get a chance to ask, when Mako burst the door open.

"Korra! I thought I heard you in here- ah!" He quickly slammed it shut, shouting apologies and muttering curses.

For the first time in a long time, Asami laughed. "Oh you big baby. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

Korra's whole neck reddened, and her cheeks tinged pink. "W-what?"

"Sorry sweetie, but Mako's quite the fiend."

Mako, who was clearly listening, shouted through the door. "I am _not_!"

"Shut up Mako! This is girl time! What did you want." Korra got up off of the throne, hand on her hips. She pointed accusingly at the door, as if her boyfriend could see the gesture. It made Asami chuckle. It felt good to laugh.

She realized that her friends made her happy. Ever since she met the trio, her life had been full of drama and heartache, yes. But those days were some of the happiest and fun-filled as well. Her old life had been so boring and tedious. Her friends gave her a sense of purpose, and made her feel loved, and accepted. Her father certainly didn't make her feel that way.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Mako, yet again. "Pema wants you to come to dinner!"

"Ok! Just give us a minute please!" Korra rolled her eyes. She pressed her ear against the door, waiting to hear Mako's footsteps. When she didn't, she threw open the door and practically dragged him to Pema's dining room.

Asami smiled softly to herself, putting on a robe, and wringing out her hair. As she watched the water drain out of the tub, she contemplated her life, draining out of her, being replaced by that mundane loneliness she had felt before.

She joined Tenzin's family late for dinner. As she suspected, she was instantly barraged by Ikki with ten questions a second.

"Hey Asami! What took you so long? Were you in the bathroom? Were you taking a bath? Is that why you aren't dressed? Is that why you're wet? Do you ever wonder why water makes people wet? I sure don't! Do you? I bet you do? Ooh what a pretty robe, is that silk? Or is that impractical? I think it would be pretty impractical. You know Korra and Mako are leaving tomorrow? What are you going to do now? Ah! Will you play with me! Will you teach me how to do makeup and help me wear pretty dresses and clothes and then we can go shopping and get makeovers and we'll be _so_ pretty and-"

"Ikki. Enough." Tenzin rubbed his temples, staving off an impending headache. "Leave the poor woman in peace."

The rest of the patrons seemed to be quite thankful. Pema broke Asami some bread as she sat down in an empty spot, next to Meelo. He just smiled creepily at her.

"One day, we're gonna get married! And I shall claim you as my bride, and we shall elope to the far corners of the globe." She returned an alarmed and perplexed expression for his winding words of wooing her. Mako laughed at the spectacle.

Once again, Tenzin intervened. "Meelo, leave Asami be. She's not going to marry you. You're going to marry a nice Air Acolyte, and foster our race back into its former glory, isn't that right children?"

The three all repeated in unison. "Yes, daddy."

Pema smiled broadly and bounced Rohan on her knee, as he fed from her. "So, Asami, dear, Mako and Korra were just giving us an announcement, would you like to hear it too?"

She had already heard it, which was considerate of Korra, but she simply nodded and ate her soup.

She sat idly by as Korra informed them all of her plans. The children were mostly just excited at the prospect of adventure. Pema looked worried, but understanding. Asami herself started to wonder just how serious this problem was.

When Korra was finished with her tale, conversation turned to small talk. Asami regretted opening her mouth.

"Well... apart from the hearing, which we can't discuss here," She looked at Tenzin, who nodded in approval. He looked _tired_. The man had sat through hundreds of hearings. The whole ordeal of cleaning up the revolution's mess was taking a toll on his sanity.

"I ran into someone."

Ikki and Jinora were immediately intrigued. "Ooh, was it a boy? Who was he? Tell us."

Asami sipped on some tea, taking her time. She knew how the others would react to this.

"I met Tahno of all people." She took another sip of tea, as Mako's resounding 'what' reverberated throughout the room.

"You head me, Mako. I met Tahno. And he invited me to tea tomorrow at noon. I accepted." She didn't know why she was getting so indignant so easily, but she was.

She might have laughed at Mako's incredulous expression, but his visage soon morphed into anger. She could have rolled her eyes, but she knew an argument was bound, and it was best not to upset Mako further.

"You _what_! How- how could you! That creep! I'm telling you, he's just using you for something." He ripped a bun open with his teeth, muttering to himself.

Her brows came together, and her frown accentuated. "For your _information_, Mako. Tahno seemed to genuinely care about my problems, and offered to have a fun time tomorrow. I decided to give him a chance, because I could use some fun. Not that you'd notice that."

He sneered, as Tenzin and Pema grew more worried. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're so busy with Korra, that you don't even care about my problems. Except for now, when Tahno comes into the picture. That's interesting."

He snarled at her, feeling his skin heat up with rage. "For your information, Korra is my _girlfriend_!"

Asami smirked, feeling knowing she was advantaged. She pressed it, and she pressed it hard. "So was I, if you recall. Yet even then you seemed more preoccupied with Korra."

Oh how his face was priceless at that comment. Korra herself seemed none too happy for it, and Asami was sorry that she had to drag Korra into this. But she always bottled herself up. She always closed herself off. Never had she once let loose all the stress in her life. It was building and building to a breaking point and she just had to let it go. Mako happened to be the recipient, but in her mind he partially deserved it.

"You- you take that back!" Now she was getting pretty angry herself. Asami should have known that Mako would never take something lying down, and would always come back swinging.

"Why? It's true. But that's not even the point. Why do you suddenly care what I do with my life? What, do you feel threatened by Tahno? Afraid he's going to be better than you?"

Mako's eyes glowered in his seething anger. "What? Why on _earth_ would I care?"

"I don't know, Mako. Why would you? I'm free to date whomever I please. _You_ certainly believed that yourself."

Korra glared at her. She was obviously getting hurt by these snide comments.

"Asami. Please. Mako's a nice guy, you should know that. What's really bothering you. Forget about Mako, talk to me." Mako crossed his arms and pouted, while the children all stared on with suspicious glee over the dinnertime drama. Tenzin and Pema were understandably becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"It's nothing, Korra. Tahno was just being uncharacteristically nice, and I decided to indulge myself a little. You know, no one ever treats me nicely. No one ever cares. No one ever offers a helping hand, and suddenly, he did. I don't know why or how, but he did. And I made the _choice_ to take him up on his offer."

Mako burst out before he could control himself. "Oh, so you need someone to hold your hand. Someone to lay down their coat so you don't have to step in the mud? You can't live without someone waiting on you hand and foot, catering to your every need?"

She growled. "How _dare_ you! After everything _I've_ given up, for _you_! After everything _I've_ sacrificed, for _you_! You dare look me in the eye and tell me I'm selfish and spoiled? I cannot _believe_ this! You're one to talk. You were nothing but a gold digger! You just wanted my money so you could have a nice paycheck for showing me off."

It was Mako's turn to be indignant to the point of rage. "How dare _you_! You think I used you for your money? Please. Don't give yourself so much credit. I've always been able to take care of myself and my little brother. We were just fine _before_ you."

Tenzin ushered his children out of the room, much to their disappointment, sensing that this would turn ugly soon.

"I don't have to sit here and take this. It's my life- I'll do whatever I want with it. You can sit there and scream and pout but nothing's changing that."

"Psh. Yeah. Have fun without daddy's trust fund, you shallow cantankerous _bitch_!"

"Mako!" Tenzin sent a nasty glare his way, but he was cut off by Asami.

"_Fuck you_!"

"Asami, we don't use such lang-" She stormed out of the room, tears falling down her face. Pema rose from her place, to go see to the girl, Rohan crying from the commotion.

Mako himself stomped outside in fury, feeling fire starting to involuntarily form in his palms. Korra quickly chased after him. Tenzin just put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Mako! Mako? Mako look at me. Please, look at me." She held his face in her palms. He was breathing heavily through his nose, and she could feel the heat on his skin. She waited for him to calm down.

"Mako, that was beyond rude. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

She leered at him. "You certainly have a problem. Spill. Tell me what's wrong. Why are you so angry?"

"Because! You heard her! She was making so many accusations... I just got so mad. I wasn't thinking."

"No, Mako. It's not just that. I noticed how you are when you're not around me. You're _always_ angry. You blow up at anyone for anything. What's wrong? What's hurting you? Tell me."

He sighed, then looked her directly in her cerulean eyes, eyes he fell in love with. Eyes that he could trust, that he felt safe in. He instinctively pulled his scarf up over his nose.

"Ever since- I just- I feel so _guilty_. Not a single day goes by where I don't blame myself for what happened. How could I do that to him? The things I said... I'm a horrible brother."

"Mako you are not a horrible brother." She grinned softly at him, and he struggled to return it. "I know it's hard. But we're here and now. We have each other. And we have Tenzin and Pema and the kids. And we have _Asami_. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way. I want you to apologize."

"What? N-no." His expression fell to sheepishness. "Let me... let me cool down first." She nodded sympathetically.

Pema approached Asami weeping in the kitchen. She looked so broken, it deflated her.

"Asami? May I come in?"

"Oh it's you." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Sure."

Pema took a seat on a stool next to Asami's form, legs sprawled out on the floor. Pema's lower back instantly caused her pain. She had too many children to be in this position.

"Asami, I know that having such a stressful life takes a toll on you. You don't think I know the pain conflicting love causes?"

She inhaled shakily. "I'm sorry, you had to hear all of that."

Pema rubbed slow circles into her back, musing. "It's alright. Sometimes we have to get things off our chest. And you sounded like you had quite a bit to get off of yours."

"I'm just so..."

"I know dear. Stress if awful. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Tenzin taught this to me. It helps during pregnancies. Confront what's causing you stress in your life, and embrace it. Let it become a part of you. Use it. Shape it. Like your own destiny. Confront that stress, and channel it into something good."

She sniffled, reaching for her handkerchief.

"Oh, and none of what Mako said was true. You are an astonishing young woman, and you've more than proven yourself capable of living a simple, humble life. Don't worry about him, he's just tigerbull headed. He'll come around. But only if you forgive him, and ask for forgiveness yourself."

Asami nodded, still sniffing loudly. "Thank you, Pema." The two women embraced awkwardly, with Rohan between them.

Korra did not need this totally pointless squabbling the night before she embarked to the Air Temple. Needless to say, she was upset with her boyfriend. She packed her things rather harshly, and when he commented, reaching for a hug all the while, she snapped at him,

"Mako. I asked Jinora about it. And you and I are having a spat. We aren't allowed to make up until tomorrow, when we have an awkward heartfelt talk about the subject when we're forced to spend hours together. In the mean time, that means you can't talk to me. In fact: you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

He arched his eyebrows in that manner again. She couldn't stay mad at this man, she swore.

"We don't even sleep in the same bed." He extended his arms in an incredulous manner.

She held up her hand, cutting him off. "I don't care. You. Couch. Now."

He frowned at her, followed by a smirk. "Fine. Then I'm taking the covers we don't share."

She squawked at him, and tried to pull them away from his fingers, but he was too quick for her. She shouted out in exasperation,

"You can keep yourself warm! You're a firebender!"

"So are you." He laughed and stalked off, calling out a cheeky, 'Good night', before disappearing from view.

"You- you _jerkbender_!"

* * *

**Sorry if this one isn't so good. I just- it's already hard to write for Asami's character, because she's in her head more than the others. Plus, I kind of felt like I was rambling? Like, I didn't really know where I wanted to go with her. What I wanted her motivations and doubts to be. But, I kind of solidified it. If you can't tell, and it's totally my fault in that case. Asami's stressed out majorly, and on top of that, she feels neglected and unappreciated. **

**Unfortunately for her, she won't get a chance to resolve this with her friends for quite some time, but she gets to hang out with Tahno for some private lessons in the matter. **

**Tune in next... whenever I update next... to finally learn where Bolin is. We shan't learn of _why_ he's where he is, but we can rest our worried minds in knowing that he is safe and sound somewhere, with his own story to tell. Come next chapter, we learn just exactly what he's been up to. Precious baby.**

**And seriously guys. seriously. I'm liking Makorra more and more the more I write it. Maybe I'm just conceited and like the way I write it. But... I don't know. The more they interact in my mind, the more I _get _it. **

**Don't fret. I don't hate Mako, and no one in the story does either. But, I feel he's due for some character development, and no stone is left unturned for our heroes! Huzzah!**


	3. By Sea

**The Last Avatar**

**By Sea**

_We learn of young Bolin's whearabouts, and he's far better off than some of you had thought, yes? Well... aside from a fowl tempered serving man's sailor's tongue... there should be naught to trigger the warning alarm for this chapter. But, life at sea isn't free of danger, this we all know..._

* * *

The sea. It was unchanging, endless, beautiful. Its waves could comfort and soothe, with their ceaseless rhythm. Or they could cruelly and indifferently crush and destroy, without sympathy or care.

To General Iroh, prince of the Fire Nation, commander of the second fleet of the United Forces, it was this dual nature of the sea that most intrigued him. It brought him comfort, in its vast emptiness. It was alone, and yet it was never lonely.

He could taste the salt in the air on his lips. It wasn't unpleasant, but rather welcome. He could feel the sun blaring down on his face. It was a dry, bright, heat. It made one feel alive and accomplished, rather than bogged down by the stifling humidity on land. The breeze was cool and fast, and the sea smelt of brine, and of life.

Iroh stood perfectly straight, his legs placed together, with his feet positioned at the perfect angle facing outward. His hands were knotted together behind his back. His hair was perfectly groomed, as well as his uniform- not a speck of dust or lint, and every single crease was ironed out. His expression itself was unfaltering and stony.

He inhaled sharply, easily noticing the awkward figure shifting a ways behind him. He hated to brake his contemplative silence, but his visitor was quite the opposite of his meticulous perfectionism. It was... charming, in it's own right. The boy was meek, though.

"You may approach me. I don't bite." There was a bit of humor in his tone.

The figure timidly emerged from his hiding place. He wrung his hands together, not sure what to do. He toyed with the idea of standing behind the General, to show his subordination, to show the proper respect, but he wasn't sure if that was too cold and distant for a man he knew personally.

"You may treat me as your equal, you know. I may be your superior officer... but I'm also your acquaintance. We _did_ help save Republic City together... did we not?"

"O-ok, I guess that's true." He tiptoed to Iroh's side, placing his hands on the railing, listening to the waves pounding on the side of the ship, and the cawing of gulls.

Bolin didn't like the sea. It was too big, too wide. It frightened him. It made him feel claustrophobic and agoraphobic all at once. It was too hot, and there was no escape from the sun. It was also too cold, and the unforgiving gusts of wind never relented.

He was also away from everyone he knew. His friends; Korra, Asami, and even Pabu.

Bolin was rather new to introspection and contemplation. He supposed it was an art that General Iroh had taught him, through example. Or perhaps it was the crippling loneliness out at sea with people he didn't know. He was almost glad that Iroh broke the silence.

"What's on your mind?" He didn't know how General Iroh could stand out here like this for hours on end, surveying the barren seascape, not even moving a muscle, or even speaking! Bolin had a hard time keeping quiet. He didn't know how Iroh managed.

"I'm just homesick I guess." Bolin was always bad at lying. It _was_ a half-truth, at least, he supposed. It wasn't the root of his problems, though. He _did_ miss his home, but...

He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. He turned his head sadly to his commanding officer, a man he had helped to save Republic City, the world even. A man who was his friend. He, Bolin, the General's personal errand boy, could call Iroh II, prince of the Fire Nation, his friend.

It should have been a comfort, but it only made him feel even more out of place on this ship.

"It takes a while to get used to the sea. It's both dangerous and beautiful. It invites you with its call, but it repels you once you see it for yourself. It's... a complicated experience. I can't get enough. I could stare at it for hours... soaking in its wonders..."

"Wow... that was really poetic, General, Sir." Bolin was mostly glad that Iroh was less perceptive with other people's problems than even Korra was. That or he chose to withhold his opinion on the matter. It was probably the latter.

Iroh pointedly ignored his comment, seeming to brood on something. His brooding reminded Bolin of Mako, and a wave of homesickness and shame washed through him again.

He tried not to dwell on Mako. This wasn't about Mako, this was about _him_.

He was mad at his brother, or at least he tried to tell himself that. It had been several months since he had seen him, and they had not left on the best of terms, to put it extremely lightly. Bolin hadn't even said goodbye. As time passed, the ache in his heart grew and grew, until he could barely stand it any longer. He missed his brother.

He didn't want to, but he did. He told himself, very fervently, that he was better off without Mako, and that this was all for the best. He was going to be independent and strong. It only infuriated him when he couldn't shake the feeling snaking up his stomach and seeping into his heart. He missed Mako, very much so, despite all his protestations to the notion.

General Iroh abruptly turned to him, as if he could sense Bolin's agitation. He was no psychic, however, that was for sure. Bolin doubted he knew what was _really _ troubling him.

His lips curled up the tiniest bit, as he allowed himself a drop of friendliness. "It gets better." And stalked off towards his quarters, but not before turning his head ever so slightly.

"Oh, and Bolin?"

"Yes, Mr. General Sir?" He stood at attention, a little at odds that the General had called him by his name. He still wasn't used to the code of formality used within the United Forces, and it only confused him more whenever Iroh broke it.

"Have my afternoon tea ready in ten minutes, would you?"

"Yes Sir!" He flashed an over exaggerated salute, and trotted off, still feeling a pit in his stomach. Iroh was awfully cryptic. 'It gets better'. What was that supposed to refer to? And his smirk- what did he know? Was Bolin that much of an open book that the General could read every one of his thoughts, plain as day, and _still_ Bolin would be out of the loop?

Bolin made his way to the galley, to get the General's usual- ginseng tea, with some honey in it. He just wanted to get used to his duties as the errand boy, and try to forget his past. He wasn't going back, and he had to accept that- the sooner the better.

He sighed, hoping that Jinora was taking good care of his furry friend. Poor Pabu was probably so worried about him.

The burly man who worked behind the counter serving food was never a favorite of Bolin's. From day one, he seemed to hold a grudge against him, and Bolin saw no reason why he should.

He approached the surly worker, trying to appear nonchalant. He leaned against the counter, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Can I have some ginseng with honey in it please? It's for the General."

He snorted. "I know it's for the General!"

"You _do_?" Bolin breathed, his eyes wider than before. The man smacked his forehead.

"Of _course_ I know, ya little shit! Ya only order it for him everyday at noon!" He rudely shoved a tray containing a cup and saucer, a kettle of hot water, and a packet of tea with a honey jar into Bolin's outstretched and waiting arms.

The force of the transfer nearly caused him to drop the contents.

"Ya better watch yourself! 'Cause I ain't givin' ya no more than that! Get out of my sight!" He shook his spoon at him, and Bolin hastily retreated back to the General's quarters.

Bolin was a nice guy. There shouldn't be any method to the madness in one of the galley workers holding animosity towards him. And it was a _lot_ of animosity. From day one the big, grumpy man had bullied him incessantly. It wasn't just him- everyone glanced sidelong and whispered whenever he walked by. He got the feeling that no one wanted him here.

He gave a hasty rap on the General's door.

"Come in."

Bolin tentatively entered the threshold, and saw Iroh pouring over piles of official looking documents, his only company a lonely lantern, and a radio, crackling what _sounded_ like music at least. It was some boring operatic piece. Just like the fancy schmancy General Iroh to like opera.

"H-here's your tea, Sir."

"Ah yes. Thank you, Bolin." Bolin set the tray down on Iroh's cluttered desk. When the General dismissed him, he flashed an awkward grin, saluted, and sauntered out of the room as quickly as he could, without seeming as if he wanted to leave.

Bolin's stomach grumbled. It was always grumbling, but he had to ignore it most often. Now, however, he was allowed to indulge his insatiable appetite. It was lunchtime.

He was restricted to three square meals a day, and if he missed one, tough. He wasn't allowed to pick what he ate, or eat whenever he wanted. It was unbearable.

To make matters worse, he was an errand boy, not a soldier. He didn't have access to training equipment and other things so he could exercise. Iroh kept him _very_ busy with all the tasks he had for him either way, so he barely had any time to himself to work on his fitness. The days of training and working out for hours a day for pro-bending were over.

These two factors combined had slimmed Bolin down significantly. Any fat hidden behind his taut wall of muscles was gone, but that wall of muscles had shrunken- atrophied, from a lack of specialized and proper usage. He missed being super buff, but he supposed it wasn't too bad. After all, the muscles he did use were never in better shape. If he couldn't have the killer body of an athlete, then at least he could have the practical body of a sailor.

However, getting his daily sustenance meant going back to the crusty man serving the food. Today, they were serving stew, with little sandwiches- salmon sandwiches to be exact. Bolin at least liked salmon, so that brightened his spirits a little.

"Oh, yer back." The man cast a wicked grin on him, and rudely slopped the stew into his bowl, spilling much of it, and contaminating his sandwich. He pouted in a childish manner, and then glared at him.

"Why are you so _mean_? Why don't you like me?"

"No one likes ya, ya little high-pitched pint-sized brat! Now get outta line, before I smack ya what fer!"

He wasn't pint-sized! Bolin's expression melted into defeat, and he scampered off, sitting alone at a table in the corner of the galley.

His sandwich was soggy from the broth. However, Bolin was never one to pass up food, no matter how unappealing it looked, so he unabashedly dived in.

"Mm! This tastes great!" He proclaimed to no one in particular. He dipped the sandwich into his bowl of soup again, relishing the auju that it created.

He wolfed down his whole meal in a matter of minutes. This was the time when he would then dejectedly sit and sulk, mulling over whether or not he could get away with asking for seconds. Normally, this time was spent alone, but a pair of people approached him. A man and a woman. They looked quite similar.

"Mind if we sit here?"

He gawked at them, some broth still dribbling on his chin. "O-ok."

The two took their seats, sitting next to one another, smiling at each other, and tucking into their meal. They both ate, having conversation with one another, as Bolin watched with a curious expression. Soon, annoyed by being excluded, he interrupted them.

"Hey! You guys have coleslaw!"

They both stopped mid-sentence, as though they already knew what the other would say, and anticipated the rude break in their train of thought.

The woman spoke up first. "You didn't?"

Bolin pouted again. "No... That man hates me. I don't know why."

She laughed, patting his wrist. "Who, Wibawa? He hates everyone. But, if he didn't give you any coleslaw... hmm. If you really want it, take ours. We hate coleslaw."

"But- how can anyone hate _any_ kind of food?" Bolin wasn't sure if he was being naïve or if he was being cheeky. But, either way, he wholeheartedly believed himself. How could _anyone_ hate food, no matter what kind? Food was a gift, something that one wasn't guaranteed, and whenever Bolin came across it, he would more often than not eat it. Of course, after securing a steady income, food became less a luxury, and more an expectation. From there his insatiable appetite grew. He never knocked something till he tried it, and he most often liked it if he did try it.

This earned a laugh from the two of them. Sighing, the man pointed to the woman.

"That's Vinh by the way." He cut himself off, almost mid word, and an expectant air hung around him.

The woman picked up where he left off, pointing to the man. "And that's Minh."

"...How do you guys do that? Are you psychic?" They both laughed again, grinning at each other. He liked their enthusiasm... even if they were, well, strange.

"Nothing gets by you kid." The man, Minh, chuckled humorously, slapping the table with a large grin on his face. Vinh, the woman explained to Bolin, who was getting very confused, and frankly defensive of all these soldiers making fun of him all the time.

"We're twins. Fraternal. But we might as well be identical. It's like we share the same thoughts. Some kind of weird connection in our brains." They both pointed to their heads at the same time.

"Huh. That _is _weird."

Vinh looked over at the crusty old man serving people food, and none too happily at that. "So old Wibawa's got a problem with you? Why? What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Bolin yelled out defensively. Almost _too_ defensively in retrospect.

"Are you sure?" Minh again. "Think back to when you first met him. Remember anything that might have set him off?"

Bolin scrunched up his face in concentration, going back three months to his very first encounter with the grumpy serving man.

_"Hi! I'm Bolin! I work for General Iroh! H-he wants some tea, can you... can you get some?" _

_"...What _kind_ of tea?" _

_"Oh I can't remember, Oh wait, now I remember! Ginseng! But he likes honey in it. C-can you do that?" _

_"Yer pretty stupid, ya know that?" _

_"Hey!" _

_"Yeah, I'll get ya your tea, ya little mutt." _

_"Mutt?" _

_"Yeah... not one for the books and the thinkin' this runt. I know about ya! Everyone here knows about ya. Yer the General's little pet, his toy. And he picks a half-breed baby-faced, doughy eyed, mewling little... grr..." _

Bolin put his hand on his chin, reminiscing. So he indeed had rubbed the server the wrong way. Just... not by any of his actions, only his heritage, and his being there in the first place. Which reminded him.

"You don't think I belong here, do you?"

The twins looked at each other, puzzled. One of them ventured, "You're the errand boy to General Iroh, right? Bolin? Used to be a pro-bender, friends with the Avatar?"

Yeah... just friends.

"That's me." He grinned, albeit a little sheepishly, and pointed at himself.

They both started hooting and hollering, earning a few curious glances from other soldiers. As soon as they settled down, Minh took it upon himself to explain to poor confused Bolin. He was certainly confused most of the time.

"Well no wonder you think everyone hates you. Everyone talks about you! Behind your back or not!"

"Well why? That's pretty rude." He folded his arms, shoveling spoonfuls of coleslaw into his mouth, crunching noisily.

"Because," Vinh this time. "You're not exactly... normal."

He was starting to wonder if these two were just mocking him in a roundabout way the whole time. It certainly seemed like it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled, patting his wrist reassuringly again. "It means, Bolin, that you're an exception on this ship. Minimum age for the United Forces is 18, which you clearly aren't. It doesn't help that Iroh himself gave you the job. And... seeing as how you don't get paid, and sleep in his quarters... well, rumors are wont to fly, so to speak."

Bolin could feel his cheeks heating up, though he wasn't quite sure why. But people spreading rumors about him was something he did not like- at all.

Minh took over. "So, it's just that people think you're getting, um, 'special treatment', just by being here- under your circumstances. ...Yes."

They both smiled widely to deflect the awkward tension in the air. Bolin sat there a minute, pondering what was said to him. Then he too smiled brightly.

"That's a relief! I can just tell people that I'm not treated any differently than any of you guys! I mean, the General runs me ragged all day, every day-"

He stopped when they both started snickering to each other. Bolin guessed that he was pretty immature, but these two acted like five-year-olds together.

"No, no, sorry. Please continue." They both grinned like madmen.

"So... yeah. I work just as hard and have to eat the same food. I don't get treated any differently. I feel a lot better now. Thanks... um..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Which was which again?"

The man pointed to the woman. "Minh."

She pointed back at the man. "Vinh."

Bolin nodded, content. "Oh, ok. Thanks! ...Minh and Vinh."

They both smiled again. Bolin _himself_ never smiled as much as that. He wondered if their faces ever hurt from overuse. All they seemed to do was smile and talk and laugh, and even _he_ was getting fatigued by it. Perhaps Bolin _wasn't_ the most hyperactive person on the planet.

He continued to munch on his coleslaw, while the twins gave him passing glances of amusement and disgust.

"What? I'm hungry. I only get three meals a day!" He knew what it was like to have to go without food. One accepted what one was given. One didn't complain, one ate in gratitude, and looked forward to the next meal, if it ever came at a decent hour.

His last statement caused another ripple of confusion for them.

"You only get three meals a day?"

Bolin dropped his fork, his mouth hanging open. What was that supposed to mean? _What was that supposed to mean!_

"Are you saying I can eat more if I want to!" He grabbed Minh, or was it Vinh? by his uniform and shook him slightly.

This unsurprisingly earned another uproarious laugh.

"Well sure! There's a pantry- it's lower in the ship. All the soldiers and crew raid it when they're off duty."

His sister piped in, as soon as he finished his sentence. "Hey! You should join us later, after nightfall, the whole crew is going to gather together and celebrate the vernal equinox."

How had he forgotten that today was a holiday? Surely General Iroh would relieve him of duty for festive purposes. After all, even _he_ couldn't want to sit cooped up in his office handling paperwork and strategies and whatnot. And then he would get to eat more glorious food.

"I'll go! But- I have to ask the General if he'll relieve me-"

The two of them erupted into sniggers again. Bolin frowned exaggeratedly.

"That's not funny! Stop insinuating things!" His face softened into a pout. "Um... what exactly are you insinuating?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Don't worry your little head about it." They both struggled to contain loud giggles. He honestly couldn't tell who was presently speaking anymore.

He spent the rest of the hour chatting amiably with them. Putting his head in his hand in frustration whenever they couldn't help but laugh at something or other he ended up doing.

He found out they were from the Southern Earth Kingdom, some obscure little town. They were both nonbenders, and worked on the ship as navigators. They helped set the course of the fleet, so their jobs were important.

They were practically inseparable from birth, and always knew what the other was thinking and feeling. They cared deeply about each other, even if neither of them could really ever be serious. He wished he and Mako could share a bond that deep.

No. He didn't. He didn't need Mako, and he couldn't care less if Mako needed him, not that he did. He was fine on his own, out in the world, learning things, and becoming his own man. There was no need to have a bond with Mako anymore.

He was grateful for all of Mako's protection and guidance and care growing up, but he didn't owe him anything. He had to strike it on his own, and he was frankly glad that Mako wouldn't be a part of his life anymore.

Except he wasn't.

Now in a sour mood, Bolin glumly made his way back to General Iroh's quarters, to await further instruction. He knocked on the door with his knuckles, feeling down on himself, despite making new friends, and learning that he wasn't hated by all the crew.

"Enter." Much less informal than before. The General must not be in a good mood.

Bolin nervously opened the door, wincing as the rusty hinges squeaked loudly in the otherwise silent room. General Iroh looked up from his piles of paperwork, the scowl on his face melting as soon as he laid eyes upon he who had disturbed him.

"Ah, Bolin. Just the man I wanted to see. I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot... uh, Sir." He saluted goofily, which elicited a small chuckle from Iroh.

"As you can tell, I'm very busy at the moment. I'm hosting the other generals tonight. We're discussing peacekeeping strategies, for... undisclosed reasons."

"Ok." He nodded, prompting the General forth.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would be here to offer the other General's refreshment during our meeting." Despite the phrasing of a polite request, it was an order, that Bolin couldn't disobey. He pouted, knowing full well his opportunity to finally interact with other crewmembers was gone. More importantly, his opportunity to finally gorge himself after three long months at sea was gone.

"Yes Sir, Mr. General Sir!" He feigned excitement, saluting once more.

Iroh walked over, and put a hand on his head, mussing up his carefully trimmed military haircut. His once semi-famous cowlicks were sheared away, in favor of his hair cut shorter, and styled in a much more 'respectable' way. Though, the barber had fussed and moaned over a singular lock of hair that stubbornly refused to be tamed, and to this day still hung over his forehead in his signature little curl. The curl that would never be tamed.

Iroh smiled genuinely at him. "That's a good lad." He leaned in closer. "And if you pay attention, and behave yourself... you might be let in on some military secrets."

Bolin could have sworn that Iroh winked. But a devilish smirk came to his lips. Now _that_ was incentive to put some swing in his step. Forget parties and small talk and food- military secrets were much more fun.

And so the flagship docked later that night at a small Fire Nation island, where the other Generals' flagships were waiting. The crew celebrated the vernal equinox, and Bolin scratched at his uniform, holding up refreshments, and trying to pretend like he wasn't listening.

The meeting itself was largely boring. Just prattling military talk, most of which he didn't understand. But he was there, with a tray of hot tea, ready to pour. He supposed his new... if they could be called 'friends' Vinh and Minh wouldn't miss him terribly at the crew's get together.

General Bumi's antics were always a pleasure to witness. While the rest of the staff appeared stately and proper, and quietly sipped their tea, and spoke in hushed tones and in curt sentences, Bumi practically yelled out everything he said, and loudly demanded ale.

"General Iroh, I trust the reports sent to us. The situation is potentially dangerous. We should rendezvous all fleets toward Ba Sing Se promptly, and quell any rebellions forthwith." It was one of the Earth Kingdom generals, being paranoid about some civil unrest in the Southern Earth Kingdom.

The only female general present, from the Fire Nation, scoffed at his worries.

"Potentially is the keyword. I think there are more important threats to worry about. What of Amon? He disappeared, perhaps to stir up more anti-bending sentiments. Who knows where he's hiding, and what he's planning? No, we stay our courses, as agreed upon last winter, ready to intervene wherever the United Council calls us to."

The first general made to slam his fist down on a delicate looking wooden side table, but refrained.

"And how do you know Amon isn't behind these uprisings in the Earth Kingdom?"

Her lips pulled back into a thin line, as if it were they, and not their owner, who was offended.

"Those, so called, 'uprisings' are merely peasants expressing their grievances over their mistreatment at the hands of their lords. If you ask me, General Hung, isn't it a little, _barbaric _to sill endorse feudalism in this day and age?"

"Why I never! How _dare_ you question _my_ government's policies on the lower classes. Need I remind _you_ of _your_ governments certain 'policies' recently?"

Iroh put his hand up, calmly, though he was scowling.

"That is enough. You will not insult the Royal House of the Fire Nation. _My_ Royal House. You are correct, General Ulla. Amon's whereabouts are unknown. However, no attempts at snuffing him out have succeeded. I do agree with General Hung, that perhaps it is time to move onto other prospects. But _where_ those prospects are have yet to be agreed upon."

Bumi noisily swallowed the leg of a chicken-viper, and wiped his sleeve across his mouth.

"Now what if... Amon is behind these rebellions?"

Every pair of eyebrows save those of Bumi himself and Bolin raised. A general from the Water Tribes cleared his throat, as Bolin poured him more tea.

"What makes you think- thank you my boy- that Amon, or should I say _Noatak_, would instigate rebellions over the issues of the serfs, when he clearly held a policy of anti-bending sentiments. This seems like a lack of correspondence in ideology, does it not, my friend?"

Bumi's hands swished around a mile a minute, not surprisingly _more slowly_ than his mouth.

"But you hafta think of the possibilities! This Amon, he's a mad genius, is he not? Why shouldn't he change his alias, change his identity, change his motivations?" He waved his hands in a spooky manner. His expression suddenly turned somber.

"A man who wants power will try to obtain it, in whatever way he can. He failed, and now he is licking his wounds, and trying again. He'll never stop until we conclusively make sure he won't be able to keep trying."

He took a delicate sip from his teacup.

"More tea!" Bolin stumbled forward, and shakily poured him some, startled from the outburst.

Iroh spoke up. "Regardless of Amon's status, and any _theories_ we might have about his involvement in these cases of civil unrest-"

"Uprisings!"

"-Civil unrest, we cannot linger on this topic anymore." Several of the other General's concurred.

Bolin tripped over a fold in the rug, and spilled the tea all over the expensive woven tapestry.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated this mantra, face burning red, as he fumbled for a cloth to soak up the mess he had made.

One of the waterbenders audibly snorted and pulled the spilt tea from the embroidered masterpiece.

"Foolish boy. General Iroh, are you sure that this young man can be trusted? We are discussing very important military strategies."

Iroh didn't pause for a second with his rebuttal. "I trust Bolin, and so you have cause to as well. He is not the type to disclose someone else's secrets. No need to cry over spilt tea."

Bolin's face burned even more, if possible, from shame and guilt. He excused himself from the room, noting Iroh's disappointed expression, and wiped at his face, pretending that he was not mere moments from tears.

He _was_ the kind of person to betray someone's trust. He _was_ the kind of person to spill secrets and ruin relationships. He _couldn't_ be trusted, and he still didn't know why General Iroh had so much faith in him. He was a screw up, a failure, a sad excuse.

Bolin stared at himself hard in the mirror. What was there to him? He wasn't talented, he wasn't strong, he wasn't brave, or smart, or resilient... he was a nobody. And he was better off with Mako babying him every step of the way.

He threw his fist into the mirror, but only succeeded in hurting his fist. He couldn't even break a mirror.

He sank to the floor, and instinctively reached for a Pabu that wasn't there. No one was here to comfort him, and he felt his body ache in the recognition of that.

Even if Iroh had made it clear that he was a friend, who could be trusted, who could be turned to, Bolin had to realize that he was very much alone.

He was wracked from his self-pitying self-degrading commentary by a large blast. The whole ship rocked, and he heard the cries of the General's assembled in Iroh's war room- that and Bumi's ear-splitting howl of battle.

He stumbled to the deck, where several of the soldiers had already taken up battle stations.

There was a massive plume of smoke rising from the hull, where a direct hit was scored. The ship must have been taking on water, and fast.

Iroh high-tailed it to the railing, next to Bolin. His face was weary with shock, and panic, but it had since hardened into readiness and determination. Iroh wasn't going to be attacked on his flagship without a fight.

"What's going on?" He shouted to no one in particular, and yet everyone at once.

Bolin knew that now was not the time to tearfully bemoan his place in life. Now was the time for action! He shoved aside his thoughts, and focused only on the matter at hand. The ship was under attack, and errand-boy to five-star General, they all had a duty to the ship and to their country, and Bolin was prepared to fight alongside Iroh to the very bitter end.

Bolin saw a group of smaller vessels, each with a flag raised high, black as night, with white skeletons adorning them.

Pirates.

* * *

**So there is Bolin. He's safe and sound, just like I promised... though perhaps not for long. Oops.**

**Anyway, you can see the unspoken incident rising from the darkness, can you not? Don't worry, we'll be shown, in full, just why the brother's had a falling out, at a later date. **

**As for the next chapter... well, it will be quite a bit different in tone. We'll take a quick detour from our heroes, and pay a visit to the main villain of this tale.**

**And though it shames me to reveal who the villain is so early, when there are potentially better times to. I have decided that, we've caught up with the main ensemble, so we should actually start to get an impetus of plot going- plot with some very _real_ and _threatening_ conflict. There are going to be many 'villain's and 'conflicts' but guess who's behind them all? We'll see next chapter. **

**Aside, if I reveal our villain now, then I won't have to have characters explain just how everything was connected to said villain, because that's lame. So, I preferred the method of dramatic irony. We'll know who the villain is, the characters won't, and any time that something related to the villain comes up, we won't be surprised, but this way it won't end up a diabolus ex machina, or an 'As you know' situtaion. **

**I do realize there is actually a far better time to do this, but I've decided instead that I'll reveal a little something else in its stead at that time. **

**Sorry about the crypticness of this message, but I'm trying to keep everything under wraps as much as I can. **

**Till next time, my lovely readers... till next time. Oh we're going to have so much fun!**


	4. The Face of Evil

**The Last Avatar**

**The Face of Evil**

_It is now that we visit an old, horribly grumpy old man, and his dealings with the ultimate evil in the universe. There be some body horror in this chapter, so shield your young ones' eyes! _

* * *

Wei Da was a simple, plain, ugly, fat little man from the more rural parts of the Earth Kingdom. His wife nagged him constantly, and his children were long gone. Off into the world they went, leaving him with his horrible old bat of a wife, in a shoddy little house, with a shoddy little pension, and a shoddy little life. If there was one great karmic justice in the world, it would be that his children would have little inheritance.

On this particular day, after his wife had yelled to the high heavens about something or other- he honestly didn't care either way- he had stormed out of his house, her screeching all the while. He just needed to go on a walk. Clear his head... try to pretend he had a better life than he did. But pretending was for weak dreamers who didn't take action.

He was no city-slicker, living it up, living the high life! Rolling in dough and laughing at how rich he was, throwing money at everything. No siree, Wei Da at least had integrity!

He mumbled to himself as he walked out of his village, the few people who cared enough about other people beside themselves hardly caught his eye.

It was a small village, dilapidated, and depressed. The new global dominance of the Yuan drove it straight into poverty, and many people left, what with almost no value productivity-wise to be had anyway. Subsistence farming wasn't the way of the world anymore.

On he hobbled, cursing to himself under his breath, until he reached rougher and steeper terrain. He could care less if he never went back. That old bat could choke on her own watery soup for all he cared- if only it had enough substance to choke on.

Onward he climbed, falling more than once. He no longer cared why he was crawling along up a craggy mountain. As he slipped, his palms and knees were cut, and soon handholds became slippery from blood. He continued his barrage of curses directed at pretty much everything in his life.

"Where'm I even goin'?" He stopped, breathing raggedly, gingerly grasping his bloodied up hands together. He surveyed his location, able to see the entrance to his village far off in the distance. The sun was going down, and a chill wind picked up on the mountainside.

He shivered, and wished he had brought a coat with him. But his only usable coat was full of holes and he hadn't bothered to grab anything after he left his bitch at home, probably still shrieking at nothing.

"I'm freezin' my britches off up here. 'S chillin' to the bone!" He looked down to his village, nestled in the valley, wondering if he could make it back home in any suitable time. He wouldn't make it back before nightfall, but he could try to get off the mountain.

He turned around, cursing loudly at the sky. It was another sick joke the universe played on him. He shook his fist at the air, quickly picking up with harsh gusts of wind.

"Damn ya, ya spirits! Ya only try to make my life miserable! Why don'tcha kill that old hag in my house! Or better yet! Jus' kill me already!"

He seemed to get his wish, as a gale force wind ripped across the bluff, and he struggled to stand his ground against it, and he was pushed back toward the edge of a cliff.

"I wasn't bein' serious! Old man Wei Da doesn' go down without a fight, no he doesn'!" He grabbed onto a rock, cutting up his already scabbing palms even more.

The wind eventually relented, but a huge tumult of dark, rain-laden clouds were heading in his village's direction. A flash of lightening was seen, and several seconds later a rolling boom of thunder resounded throughout the area.

"Aw... them spirits jus' like shittin' with me!" He hobbled over to what appeared to be a cave, hoping he could wait out the storm, and then head home the first chance he got.

Wei Da was too old to have regrets, so he did not regret leaving his house, or walking out on his wife. He merely did not wish to be stranded on a mountain to die with so little dignity. He could imagine his wife standing atop his grave shouting at the top of her lungs how much she told him so. It made him ripple with anger.

The cave was dark, deep, and cold. He could hear water dripping onto the smooth floor, and heard the fluttering of wings. There were probably bat-monkeys in this cave. Blood sucking ones, too, if he reckoned. They were known to live around these parts.

Old man Wei Da sat down on a flawlessly smooth stone near the entrance of the cave, feeling a stifling humidity crawling over the land. A streak of lightening illuminated everything within a small radius, as the gargantuan clouds covered all the skies, blocking out whatever sunlight was left.

It was nearly pitch-black, and his only source of light were these periodic, yet more and more frequent, lightening strikes. The cavern shook with the force of the thunder that followed, and he grumbled to himself.

He looked around, nervously, seeing bright, red eyes peering at him from all directions. He could hear clicking and squeaking, and heard the legs of insects as they crawled all around the cave.

He was content to simply sit near the mouth of the cavern, but lightening struck the mountain itself, causing the ceiling of the cave to shake, and the stalactites to loosen, threatening to give up their grip and come crashing down on his head.

"Aw, to Yomi with all this!" He stood up, his joints creaking from the moisture in the air, and hobbled off deeper into the cave. It was getting horribly dark.

The gale force winds, rolling, booming thunder, and cracking lightening sent shivers up his spine, as he drifted farther and farther away from light. He could hear the noise of insects and other animals multiplying, increasing. They were distressed by the storm, but Wei Da was not very smart, so he knew nothing of this.

In his mind, the creatures were bearing down on him, waiting to strike. He thought he saw a shadow of some horrible monstrosity, with many pairs of legs, slither across the wall of the cavern. His mind was simply playing tricks on him.

As he heard the clicking of joints, the dripping of ichors, and the gnashing of teeth, he started to hobble faster, and then faster still when a loud shriek resounded, drowned out by a massive din of thunder and lightening.

He broke into an all out sprint when he felt something brush against his feet, not caring where he was going, cursing at the top of his lungs. The floor was slippery, and he couldn't see the hands in front of his face. He cut his legs several times, bloodying up his palms more still as he tripped over stalagmites, and ripped his clothing thoroughly.

He panted, fearful gasps escaping his throat. He could hear something closer to him. An unnatural chill went up his spine as he could have sworn he heard a mournful low moan not too far behind him.

"Oh spirits no! Don't take me now! Take my wife instead!" He crawled off, cursing and whimpering as his hands and knees were cut up almost beyond recognition on the rocky floor.

Water dripped onto his shaking form. He thought about just shaking up into a little ball, weeping as his doom came upon him.

It never came. Or at least he wouldn't allow it. Another low moan sounded out, this time closer. He looked up, and saw the faintest hint of light- if it could be called that. There was a dim salvation ahead of him, and it was his only chance to head for it.

He unsteadily picked himself off the floor of the cave, wheezing in exhaustion and fear. He could feel whatever creature this was behind him.

He stumbled forward, wincing. One of his falls must have broken something. To his slight relief, whatever was following him with intent was doing so slowly. This time, a growl vibrated throughout the walls of the cave.

He hobbled along, gasping, as blood trickled out of his many cuts and scrapes. He wheezed from the sheer physical exertion and horrible panic branching out in his nervous system.

As he shuffled along, he did not reflect on his life- though he could have. No, Wei Da was far too old and cantankerous, full of pride and stubbornness. He would never contemplate his life in his final moments, wondering what he could have done differently, analyze his regrets, reminisce on his triumphs. No, not for old Wei Da.

He vowed his dying breath would be a curse to the spirits, or at least to his horrible cow of a wife.

However, for all his 'principle' in not having principle, he was certainly wont to start praying fervently to the spirits. He was a man who could not accept mortality, no matter how old he was.

His scattered thoughts were cut off as the faint tint of light grew stronger, and the sounds of the storm became louder still. He might keep his life this night, if he hurried.

Along he went, noting the wet growling behind him, stalking him slowly, the air around him stale, chill, wet, wisps of fear.

It shrouded him, chilling his skin to the bone, almost whining eerily, singing sweet soft lullabies to him, promising him the safety and comfort of sleep soon.

He wondered if this was a haunted cave, and if the thing hunting him ever so slowly was not of this earth. The thought made the hair on the back of his head stand up, and he started trotting again, feeling the outside air become stronger. The storm was still raging.

Then, at long last, his salvation came upon him, as he sprinted out of another entrance to the cavern, stopping himself abruptly, his arms pin wheeling in the air as he attempted to prevent falling down a deep, dark, hole in the middle of a 'clearing'. Mountain walls surrounded this pit on all sides, and the side he was on just so happened to lead into the cave.

The rain poured harder and harder, as lightening cracked overheard, striking so close, that his whole body seemed charged with electricity. The rumbling thunder shook loose his footing, and he slipped, and fell...

Wei Da opened his eyes frantically. He breathed raggedly, feeling the rush of air coming into his lungs. After he calmed down a bit, he felt all over his body with idly roaming hands. All of his wounds had magically disappeared. Was he... was he dead?

"Where'm I?" He shouted out as loudly and defiantly as he dared. He heard nothing in response. In fact, he heard nothing at all. It left his ears buzzing, and he dug his fingers into them, trying to clear them out.

"Ah! Welcome... mortal, to my domain..."

His whole body froze up. His whole _being_ froze up. It was something of an unholy sensation trickling up his back and down his arms, covering him, like a thick fog, sticking to him, suffocating him, yet gently whispering promises of things he couldn't hear to him. Was this what the most pure form of fear felt like?

He was in another cave, he noted. This one seemed more organic, made of some sort of roots, surrounding the whole structure. A strange sepia light shone in from several angles. Yet the floor was stone. What kind of place was this? No sound, bizarre caverns...

"It is usually considered polite, by human custom, to thank one's host for his hospitality... is it not? Or am I mistaken?"

He willed the courage to turn his head around, followed by his body, and his face melted into shock, and horror.

Before him, partly veiled by shadows, was a gargantuan centipede like creature, with a ring of arms where he could only assume the head was. But instead of a head befitting of a centipede, he could make out a _human_ face!

A shiver crawled up his spine. He must surely be dead... this was no natural creature. This had to be a spirit of some kind.

"I believe I asked you a question, mortal..." The centipede creature unfurled itself, and slinked toward him, slowly entwining him, trapping him with its massive plated body.

"W-what do you want with me?"

"Ah... so _typical_ of humans, always get straight to the point. No time for... mhm... idle chatter. Shooting the breeze, small talk, polite conversation... useless prattling! ...Humans do not appreciate a good parlance, without some ulterior motive... lest they divulge into inane chirping and squawking. You lack the patience and forsight to... beat around the bush... as is a common human saying. It is an art, as old as speech itself..."

The voice was masculine, with an unnatural calm and amusement in its tone. It was dangerously silky, and low, and soft... almost as if it were trying to seduce him. But the overall air of this voice was aloof, cold, arrogance. It probably saw him as an insignificant plaything- and he probably was, to a being this eldritch.

"I will... tell you what I want from you... mortal." The face, so obscured by the dim oddly colored light, now came into full view, a few feet from his. It was of a beautiful woman, her black hair waving in some unknown breeze.

"Ah, so boring... fear. I have far too many faces of fear. More than enough than I can ever possibly use for any given occasion." It chuckled to itself. "If only I could... mhm... return them... ah but it is far too late for that, now isn't it?"

"W-what?" Wei Da was confused. This creature was not telling him anything, merely juggling the conversation, as one sided as it was, around in circles, avoiding its true intents... and he doubted it was anything but sinister, to the core. Its taunting and amused chuckles did nothing to lessen the malevolent air it let off.

"Tell me, mortal. What is your name? I think it would be a... personal courtesy to at least know the name of whose face I am about to be so generously and selflessly gifted."

Wei Da touched his face instinctively. "Y-you want my... _face_?"

The being's face dissolved, and then reformed, into a baboon's. If it could roll its eyes, it probably would.

"You obviously know not of who I am. This... disappoints me. I would have hoped that the humans would know so rightly to fear me. Ah, but I suppose lore has... somewhat lessened of late. So few fear and respect the spirits, as they should. Many more simply do not believe in us..." The face morphed again into a child, smirking devilishly.

"I will tell you who I am... mortal. But you first tell me who you are. After all... it is considered... proper... etiquette... is it not?"

He simply gaped at this monstrous living nightmare. He was dreaming. It was all a soul scarring nightmare, that he would wake up from. He had to be dreaming. There was no way this was actually real.

"H-how did I get here? Where am I?"

The face reformed into an elderly soldier, whose expression was clearly that of exasperation. It appeared that the creature had only one expression per face, and chose accordingly. How many thousands of faces for each nuance did it have?

"All such will be revealed... in time. If time you have to spare. You do... do you not?"

Wei Da, gulped. He figured that reasoning with the creature would best be his chance of escape. The air was... empty? As if he was not actually breathing. There was no smell, no ambient sound, not even of his own breathing.

"Tell me your name... mortal. I grow... mhm... bored, of your stalling. You see I am a patient spirit. I can whether all the sands of time, simply to wait for a proper response. But you see... I have an agenda this time. I have formed it myself."

Wei Da simply nodded. He didn't particularly care for whatever plan it had, but if he obeyed, he might live. He felt his arms crawl with the same eerie sensation from earlier.

"Perhaps you would like to hear it..." His face morphed into young man, face longing and eager... almost reminiscent.

"I can tell you care not for the wiles of the spirit world. You are content to live your miserable, pathetic... mhm... _insignificant_ life. You see nothing, and you are nothing. What can a mortal man devise of the will of gods!"

The voice thundered throughout his hollow, shaking the roots. His face was mere inches from this demon's, who glared at him with a middle-aged man, scowling with pure hatred. Then the face turned into a beautiful young woman's, seductive and lustful. The voice softened to a purr.

"I know of humans... vaguely. They intrigue me, you see, mortal. I have been in league with... certain... mhm... knowledgeable spirits. He knows you more well than you do, it seems. Such is the flaw of such a... limited perspective. Mhm."

Wei Da seemed entranced. His whole soul was wrenching at him to escape, but his feet stayed rooted to the spot, his countenance unreadable.

"You humans... and your... _Avatar_... you do not know. And how could you? After all... I suppose it is rather unfair to punish a whole race, crafted by the first of us Himself, for its wanderings. No... you merely need to be... guided back in the right direction."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain, o insignificant one. Mhm... I assume you know the tale of Mahāsūnyatā? No?" His tone became condescending, as the face matched, this time with an old hag.

"It begot all the heavens and earth with it flesh, that was yet _not _flesh... and from its birthing cries, of a birth that was not... came forth all the gods, and thence their spirits... mhm... perhaps I put too much trust in your limited intelligence. Wan Shi Tong gives you... _humans_... far too much credit..."

The face drew close to his again. "Now... mhm... Your name..."

This spirit, demon, god... whatever it was, had a funny way of speaking about things, that much was clear. He cleared his throat, fear still played on his face.

"Wei Da... from the Earth Kingdom."

"Ah! The Earth Kingdom... I remember when it was ten thousand separate kingdoms... I remember when men first settled there, herding their sheep, growing their crops. I remember when men first crawled out of the sea!" Its voice was rising in anger once more... the face warping to match. It rose back, and the old man feared it would start on a rampage.

Suddenly, it calmed, voice, posture, and face. "Wei Da... you say? He who will achieve great power? And... mhm... how has that played out for you?"

Wei Da glowered. But this seemed to only intrigue the spirit.

"Ah... anger. Another boring countenance. Tell me... _Wei Da_ the human... are you capable of any subtlety? I _crave_ a face with more... nuance... to add to my collection."

He simply shook his head. The creature showed its disappointment. "Well, one cannot expect much of a _human_ after all. You creatures are low indeed. You usurp the powers blessed to you. You mock the gods!"

The demon's neck seemed to extend, and the face extended, wrapping around him, encircling him even more. It was of a pretty young thing once more.

"No fault to you though... of course... _Wei Da_... how would you know any better? After all... I can't quite blame you for hating the gods... cursing the spirits. Stuffy fellows. They don't know... how to have a little fun... once in a while."

"W-what do you mean?" This place became more and more eldritch every moment he spent here. Everything was inherently _wrong_, and intrinsically different, only just so, that it haunted him. He wanted to leave. He never wanted anything more in his life. He _did _indeed have regrets. He would trade back all his curses if he could just _survive_. He would live with his wife in contentment, he would suffer all the wiles of the world, if he could just _escape_. But even that seemed to lenient for a poor sinner such as he.

"I, as I have mentioned... have a plan... to remedy this situation. I don't owe the gods anything, mind you... but I do take a little blow to my pride to know that my name goes whispered in fear less and less often with each passing generation."

Its neck had begun to twine around in circles, while its massive body twitched, and its legs jittered. Slowly the face ascended, but then stopped. It swooped back down in front of Wei Da.

"You do not live up to your namesake, human... but I might help you achieve this power you were promised upon being born. However... you... must help me."

Wei Da was intrigued by this. Spirits had great power and influence. Fearing death, and its consequences, he knew that this was his chance to avoid it... perhaps forever. All his recantations and repentance were soon forgotten upon the offer.

"How?"

"I need... a foothold... into the human realm. You see I cannot leave. No... I do not... it is not a matter of... mhm... _weakness_... more so a lack of impetus. I have no means of traveling discretely. And I need a host, with which to cross the barrier."

"And... and you're going to do...?"

The face crept ever so much closer to him. "I shall bring the humans back in line. All shall bow to me, and know their rightful place, as lowly, _disgusting_, _grunting apes_."

Wei Da was unsettled. Not that he wasn't already... but his apprehension and fear only grew with each passing moment.

"What will you give me in return for helping you?"

"Ah but that begs the question... mhm... can you help me?" The body rose up, its legs twitching excitedly. It dragged itself closer to him, the rest coiling around him more tightly.

"I need your face..." It was almost a whisper, and he was presented with a blank white face, with red lips, and yellow eyes, smiling subtly at him. He touched at his face instinctively.

"I can grant you eternal life... I can tell this is what you desire most."

"Y-you can."

"Of course. That is considering you are not already dead... human. But of course you are not... for you are here... in my domain. Only the Avatar has come to visit me in recent times. I remember... thousands of years ago, when I was free to walk among men, receiving faces at whatever will of the human who so... happened upon me. O how my collection has been growing at such a slow rate thence."

The body moved closer and closer, and Wei Da began to feel as if he had no choice but to comply with whatever schemes this being had. Conqueror of the mortal realm? Well... as long as he got eternal life in the process. It was a fair trade, he wagered. But... the Avatar?

"Won't the Avatar stop you?"

"Ah... the Avatar. He may be the most powerful of us... but he cannot deny his own foolishness in choosing to embed himself in the mortal realm, tethered to such... weak creations. Agni Himself might laugh, if He were not bested by His own son in strength and power. No... the Avatar is a fool, a corrupt fool. He has allowed all his brief moments of existence to stray him from his goal... lifetime by lifetime."

The creature paused to look at him, but then continued.

"He no longer intercedes on behalf of the two realms... he no longer carries his original purpose. It is... quite a shame. Such... mhm... wasted potential. He is far too young to truly know with whom he deals. I will put him in his place... if given the chance. You, shall give me that chance."

"M-me? Do you... really need my face?"

"But of course... I will travel to your realm, with you as my... mhm... guide, and I shall vanquish the Avatar's current host. He will be helpless and fragile in his supine state, waiting for his next host to grow into a suitable harbinger of his will. But I will stop him. He is... rather blind, after all. He put his bed in with the humans, and now... he is far too reliant on them. I can defeat him. Here... in the spirit realm. His allegiance is to humans only... and he will pay the price for that."

Wei Da gulped, unable to grasp the full extent of this demon's plans. He didn't know if he wanted to.

"Mortal... you are not dead. Life is within you still... it is... pungent... to my senses. You may return there, and I may go with you. When my plan is done, and I may reign in my true form, I shall sculpt for you the perfect body, which you may inhabit for ten thousand lifetimes... and more."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully for a few minutes. "...Deal."

"Excellent." Suddenly, the ring of legs around the creatures latched out, and clutched his head, pulling him forward.

"I am now your master... and you may call me Koh... the _face stealer_!" His voice was so oily and smooth, clashing horribly with the tense situation, as he was inevitably pulled forward towards its grotesque body.

The face itself dissolved, revealing a dark chasm of a mouth, with row after row after row of razor sharp teeth, following its throat back down its gullet. The mouth extended outward, as the legs grasping his head tightened their hold.

He screamed and struggled, but there was little he could do. Koh was too strong. The mouth that had extended, enveloped over his face, and it was dank and stale inside the demon's maw.

The teeth pushed forward, scraping across the edges of his face. His screams were muffled, as Koh began a suctioning motion. Soon, it was over. Koh had successfully wrested his face from the rest of his body.

It reformed into the image of old man Wei Da, with a curious expression, one of contemplation... as if he were deciding whether or not to accept the part in a plot that could either greatly reward him, or inexorably doom him. It was just the kind of face that Koh needed for his collection...

Wei Da woke with another start, but he couldn't see, smell, speak, or even breathe. He clawed at his face, or more accurately, where his face should have been. He began to panic, his head swimming from the lack of air.

He tried to scream, but it was snuffed out by a lack of a mouth. Soon, he had no air to expel past his vocal chords, and his cries fettered out. He felt the rain still pounding on his skin, and the rumbling of thunder blasted his ears, the vibrations rumbling through him.

He felt something slimy and jointed crawling along his arm, as he writhed, begging desperately for something to allow him to breathe again. The feeling followed along his arm, up his chest, and to where his mouth used to be.

A sharp pain etched into him, as this thing began to bore into his former mouth. As soon as the skin broke, and his cavern was exposed, he began to breathe again, and with each exhale came a shriek.

Soon, the thing that had reformed a mouth for him, soon slithered down his throat, ripping up his esophagus as it went. He felt a pang in his gut... the most unnatural feeling he could ever have felt.

He continued his wailing cries, as the sensation in his gut rose and rose. It reached a peak, and he stood up roughly, grabbing at his abdomen, moaning.

He fell to all fours, and his skin started boiling. It rippled and warped, and he only wished he could stop feeling the pain. It was a pain he couldn't even hope to dream about, and it increased tenfold every second.

He shrieked as he felt his skin start to rip off, and his whole body start to break down.

One last mournful cry was all he could give to the world in his parting, as his body erupted, and out from the mess stepped a vaguely humanoid thing, with two legs, six arms, and a face... the face of Wei Da.

Koh jumped the full scale of the pit, and landed in the entrance of the cave. Every living thing receded in terror from his presence, and he chuckled silkily to himself. He looked in his reflection on a rock, and shook his head.

"So unimpressive... even for... mhm... a human. We can do better." He changed his face into that of a handsome young man, with blue eyes and light brown hair. His chin was strong, and his nose was sculpted to perfection. He morphed his body into that of a well muscled young man, receding his extra legs, smoothing over his segments, and shortening to that of a normal human height.

Oh how he was hideous. Even shaping his body and face into what would be considered the most symmetrical and desirable form by human standards... that was the problem. They were human standards. All the same...

"Much better." Overall pleased with his form, confident in his ability to avoid detection in his endeavors, he strolled out toward the other entrance to the cavern. As he walked, bat-monkeys and insects alike all fell and writhed on the ground, slowly dying in agony, and fear. He was amused by this. With a sweep of his arm, all life within the cave scattered from him. The not so lucky ones being the closest to him. It was of little importance.

His plans could begin...

* * *

**Was it obvious? I sure hope not. And, while I'm not the first to use Koh as the main villain of a future Legend of Korra... thing, I'm trying to bring my own flair to it. Note also, that this chapter was actually written in June, and I have been writing up to it, because I just loved where I was going with it so much I didn't stop writing till I was finished, and voila, here it is. **

**Next, Korra and Mako shall begin their epic voyage for spirituality and fun times with chakras! Better hope they packed some onion-banana juice! **

**Also, if any of you were wondering... names. Let's talk about names. **

**I use a nifty little site, called Behind the Name, with plenty of cultural names from around the world. **

**For Earth Kingdom people, I usually stick to Chinese, though I've also used and will used Vietnamese, Indonesian, and Thai. **

**For Water Tribe people, whom I've yet to name in this story, they'll be mostly made up, though influenced by Inuktitut, Finnish, and Korean- all adjusted for the cooky way Water Tribe names are spelt. **

**Fire Nation names are made up, based on my baby- Agnengeno, and also Japanese names, because I figured that it's classy in the Fire Nation to have a Japanese name, like it's some sort of metropolitan dead language or something. I'm such a nerd... **

**Air Nomad names, won't really feature here, but I'm going to stick to canon and use Tibetan, though some Sanskrit might show up too... Except Sanskrit is mostly going to be used for the names of deities. But Jinora's a Sanskrit name! So, I guess there's a difference between, using a Sanskrit word that isn't a name, and using it as a name, as opposed to a real name that used to be used in Sanskrit. That was mildly confusing. **

**Just ignore me... yeah... you know, we'll see ya when we see ya. Oh Bolin, y u so precious? **


End file.
